Somebody That I Used To Know
by Kashi-Got-Swagz
Summary: Things are finally going well for the both of them...until she shows up, and tries to ruin it all. One Shot


**I do not own Naruto**

**It is Masashi Kishimoto's doing.**

* * *

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

They had professed their love for each other about two months ago, but Lady Tsunade did not approve.

Kakashi threatened to leave the village and take Sakura with him if she did not accept their love. Tsunade could not afford to lose her best ninja, and best medical ninja; especially if it wasn't even for battle purposes, and Kakashi knew that.

She simply sighed, and said she would think about it, but not to get their hopes up. Of course, news spread like wild-fire, and pretty much everybody knew they were "together" in about three days. Probably thanks to Ino.

A month later, they were both summoned to the Hokage Tower; both assuming it was because Tsunade had made her decision. As they were approaching the door, Izumo and Kotetsu winked at them and nodded.

Kakashi acted as if he hadn't seen the notion, but Sakura was a little disturbed. Opening the door, Tsunade quickly said that they weren't summoned for what they had thought, but instead to help talk Naruto into letting her drink Sake while she worked on her paperwork.

Naruto was going to be the next Hokage soon, but he did not approve of Tsunade's drinking-while-working habits.

Kakashi just stood there; hands in pockets. "That's why you called us in here? Just to convince Naruto to accept you doing something you _shouldn't _be doing?

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Look here Hatake, if you do this for me, I will approve of you two."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really!? Oh thank you, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Isn't that great Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes never left Tsunde's. "Yeah...it is great." He wasn't sure if she was going to follow through with it, so he didn't want himself or Sakura to get too excited.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So? Will you help me out?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes, and with an eye crinkle he said, "Sure."

After a long day of training, Kakashi and Sakura talked with Naruto. Kakashi explained to him that he was not Hokage yet, so just let Tsunade handle herself, and that she hasn't messed up majorly yet.

Naruto seemed to be very understanding about the matter, but it did take some work. The next day, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, went to Lady Tsunade.

"Come in." Tsunade looked up from her desk. "Ah, Naruto! How are you? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Naruto hesitated. "Uh, I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I don't really approve of your drinking while on the job, but I am willing to look past it since your reign is almost over."

Tsunade thanked, and dismissed him. Then she sighed.

"Well, you two," she began. "I have thought it over, and I still don't approve by my standards. However, this isn't about me or my love. It's about you two, and I can't stop you from loving each other. You have my blessing," she smiled.

Sakura ran and hugged her. "Oh thank you, Lady Tsunade! It's been eating me alive that you weren't happy for us."

"My only problem is the fact that you used to be his student," Tsunade explained.

"Key phrase, _used to be_," Kakashi mumbled. Tsunade just glared at him.

* * *

All this took place a month ago, and now they were happily living together in a nice apartment. Some people would say they were taking things too fast, but it's not like they were strangers. They've known each other for years, so it wasn't a big deal.

The light peeked its way through the blinds on their faces as if saying 'wake up.' Sakura grunted and began to sit up, but Kakashi tugged her down by her waist.

"Kakashi? Can't I at least sit up and stretch?" Sakura questioned.

"No," Kakashi simply said in his pillow.

She smiled. "Hmm. Well can I sit on you and stretch?"

He turned his head to the side and opened one eye at her. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. Because then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you," he said with a wink.

She kissed his cheek. "No, seriously. I have to pee."

"Well...in that case..."

She was already gone.

"I have to go into town soon to pick up a few things soon. You want anything?" He yelled to the bathroom.

"Um...no I'm good," she shouted back.

* * *

_"Did you see that woman wondering around the markets yesterday?"_ said a man.

_"Yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous!"_ said another.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about. He hadn't noticed anyone "absolutely gorgeous" lately except for Sakura.

He had gotten all the necessities he needed except for one thing. The newest Icha Icha had come out, and he needed it more than anything. He had read all his others about twenty times over already.

Walking into the store, he was surprised to find no one there. He couldn't be the only pervert in town. Scanning the shelves, he found that there was only one left. He grabbed it quickly and proceeded to the counter.

"Humph! The great Copy Ninja, reading things such as this! Pitiful," the clerk said.

Kakashi leaned forward causing the clerk to back up a little. He then lifted his headband, and his sharingan gleamed. "What was that?"

"Nuh-nuh-nothing! Mr. uh Hatake, sir!" The clerk cowered in fear behind the counter.

He pushed his headband back over his eye, grabbed the book, and headed out of the door. That was the first time a citizen had ever shouted such things like that at him. He felt that he had the right to read whatever he pleased.

As he turned the corner he almost ran right into someone. A woman. He knocked something out of her hand in the process.

She bent down pick it up. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. I should have watched where I was going."

It was like slow motion as she came back up from retrieving whatever had fallen. The wind blowing her auburn hair perfectly.

His eyes widened.

"Kakashi?" she said in a semi-seductive voice.

Oh, no.

He sighed. "Hello, _Yari_," Kakashi said with emphasis on her name.

She smiled. "Hmm, so you remember me, do you?"

"Sadly."

"Aw, don't be like that." She put her hand on his arm. "Ooh, even more buff than the last time."

"Stop."

"Stop what? I'm just _so_ happy to see you," she batted her eyelashes innocently.

When Kakashi was in the ANBU, he had been assigned an undercover mission. He was a young male, and an attractive one at that. Just what they needed.

The village had gotten threats from the Land of Iron, and Kakashi's mission was to seduce this woman, Yari, into giving him the information he needed.

Little did he know, the girl was on a mission to seduce him. He didn't expect her to seduce him back, because he thought she was an innocent civilian girl who knew too much.

They were both undercover ninja. They spent time together for a month or so trying to complete the mission, but instead developing feelings for each other.

For the sake of the village, Kakashi put all feelings aside, but Yari however, still wanted to be with him. They both made a promise to go back to their village and forget about each other. It would never work; him and her.

The night before he left, she requested a dinner for the both of them. Without him knowing, she put a knock out drug in his sake. She was an élite ninja herself, and knew he was as well.

She concocted this special "poison" to not be able to be detected with the sense of smell. It was not deadly. The point, only to knock out and disorientate the enemy.

Kakashi figured something was up considering how easily she agreed to him leaving her.

He pretended to drink the sake, and eat the food if something were to be poisoned. He then faked a reaction. When he "fell" to the floor, she quickly undid his pants and straddled him. He let her continue to find out just what her intent was.

Yari, thinking he was unconscious, started talking to him about what she was planning on doing to him.

_'You won't be able to leave me now, my sweet. Once I get pregnant, you will have to stay with_ _me_.'

He quickly snapped his eyes open, and flipped her on her stomach; tying her up in the process. Then he left, and never came back. That was so long ago, he couldn't believe he was seeing her again.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just came to finish what I started." She started walking towards him, walking her fingers up his chest. He wanted to know what her intentions were this time.

She jumped into his arms and began kissing him all over.

"Kakashi?"

He immediately dropped Yari, not caring where she fell.

"So _this _is what you had to "pick up?" Sakura said fire brewing within her.

Kakashi walked toward her.

"No, don't. I'll leave you two to finish whatever sick thing you were planning on doing."

She started to walk away, but Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard. Let go of me!"

He pulled her into a deep, yet passionate kiss. One hand on her waist, the other on her cheek.

"Sakura..."

She stopped resisting once she noticed his sharingan was showing. He was serious.

"She jumped on me. Did you not notice that she was the only one doing the kissing?" Kakashi inquired.

"..."

"And that all my groceries are still in my hands?"

"..."

"Sakura, please."

She hugged him abruptly almost knocking him off balance.

He smiled. "I would never do anything to tarnish us. She's just somebody that I used to know."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Have you noticed that all my story titles are songs? :) I do it on purpose. Hope you liked this one. Appreciate all the support!


End file.
